With the development of display technologies, the manufacturing technology for display devices is becoming more and more mature. Conventional display devices mainly include organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, liquid crystal display (LCD) device, plasma display panel (PDP), etc. However, with the development of display technologies, people have higher and higher requirements regarding display performance on the display devices.